


Another Morning

by ghostyplasma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, OT3, erejean - Freeform, erejeanmarco - Freeform, eremarco - Freeform, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyplasma/pseuds/ghostyplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wants some help with the droopy punkin mess at the front of their house. Eren refuses to help, and Marco's glad to help. They're responsible adults- to an extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very small tiny fluffy floof that i just wanted to get out bc it's halloween all month and i thought itd be cute. also unbeta'd for now so please bear with the mistakes my love

“Hey, help me get those pumpkins in the trash.” Jean comes out from the bathroom, fresh-breathed and eyes bright. “They’re black inside ‘n out.”

“ _Black_?” Marco snorts, quirking a tired smile from around his mug. He and Eren sit at the kitchen bar, legs swinging softly into each other.

“Already?” Eren quips. “It’s only been like, two weeks.” he stays put right where he is, hunched over his laptop silently refusing to get up.

Jean snorts on his way to the front door. “Yeah, that’s why you don’t carve pumpkins on the first of October.” He gives Marco a pointed look, the wrinkle of his nose playful. Marco sticks his tongue out and heaves himself up from his seat. As he passes, he gives Eren a kiss to the back of his head.

Jean stops himself with his hand on the handle, snapping his fingers. “Wait, do you have any of those gloves from before?” 

Eren raises his thick brows. “From last year? Yeah, they should be-” he gestures a little, “around. Somewhere.”

Jean’s upper lip curls as he looks hops to look around the mess of Eren’s room. This might be the exact reason why hey all have separate rooms, dating or not, but don’t tell Eren.

“Help me look!” he calls from the recesses of Eren’s disaster after diving in. “We’ll take care of the mess out front, but help me with slime protection.” He ignores his small boyfriend’s nasally groan in favor of kicking through a pile of clean clothes lying on the floor.

Eren comes in, passing Jean with an easy slap to his butt on his way to the bathroom. He digs around under the sink for a minute, slinking out to dig through one of the organizer baskets on his dresser. “Two?” he asks, holding up pre-packaged surgical gloves for Jean’s approval. He hums in confirmation, snatching them up and heading out to the kitchen.

“Didn’t you have to have a final with these things?” Marco asks once they’ve joined him at the bar again. He rips the package open carefully and Eren laughs.

He points over his mug, “That would’ve been an automatic fail.”

“Did you pass?” Jean asks, grinning and Eren’s wildly affronted gesture. 

“Of course I passed, you gotta to get to med school. Can’t have a bunch of fuckups doin’ transplants with contaminated goods, you know what I mean?” He stops himself for a minute. “Granted, those are expired as fuck. But, like, I don’t think the pumpkins are gonna really care either way. Plus, they're thirty dollars a pair, so they got no say.” he watches Jean as he tries to put the gloves on like a professional, cursing when Eren laughs.

“Ready?” Marco nods, staring down at the latex covering well up to his forearms.

“Eren has such small hands,” Marco comments when they’re finally outside. “I feel like my hands are being vacuum seal- oh my _goood_.”

“I told you!”

“Oh my _god_ I didn’t believe you.” Marco squeaks disgusted laughter, a hand over his mouth and nose. He toes at one of them. Its flesh concaves a little, both eyes drooping fiendishly. “Eugh, god, get the shovel, please,” he laughs, tip-toeing over the smallest one. They’ve caught a wicked mass of fruit flies and Marco only finds this out once he lifts the largest one up and it slouches in his hold. He squeals even louder than before, jumping back towards Jean and dancing on his feet. 

They both laugh uncontrollably, shoving each other towards the fallen pumpkin and tripping over their own feet to get away from its rotten smell. The fruit flies swarm around the other pumpkins and they’re at a loss of what to do until Jean proposes another great idea. 

“Lemme go get the shovel.” 

“Good, good.” He runs back into the house while Marco goes down the driveway to fetch the trash. They arrive back and look nervously at each other.

“Okay.” Jean says. “You lift the pumpkin in, I”ll help you.” Marco takes the shovel with a grimace of a grin, reluctantly inching towards one of the four pumpkins. He tries to scoop up the drooping gourd, the most affected of the four, his disgusted noises making Jean bark with laughter. It’s got a butterfly carved onto its temple with large eyes and a toothy grin. Both sides of it have marshmallow picks stuck in with chunks on the end for ogre ears. 

Jean holds the big bin close to Marco but they both jump back five feet when the pumpkin falls and splats. Black, fuzzy mold pours from the pumpkin and they scream in unison. 

“Nooono _no_ nono!” Marco laughs, jumping up and down with a hummingbird for a heart. “Oh my god that’s so gross, Jean, I can’t.” Even as he says it, he inches forward bravely to shovel at the pumpkin. Thankfully, he’s got a good handle under it so he lifts it up, slowly and careful. “Get the can ready,” Marco whispers fearfully, watching with a shaking grip as he leverages the gourd over the lip of the can. The shovel catches and his grip wobbles, flinging the guts and gore straight to the bottom of the can. They both grin excitedly, wrinkling their noses and getting to work on the other three. They pick up the one with Oogie Boogie carved perfectly into the body, Marco feeling a tinge of regret as it was his favorite pumpkin. They get to work on the other two and before they know it, Jean’s hosing off the driveway and stepway of guts and they’re much less heavily afflicted than they had feared.

“Thanks for helping me,” Jean says, spraying at a little preying mantis poised menacingly at the top step near Marco's ankle. Marco squeezes his bicep and makes to go inside, but not before Jean squirts the hose at his bare calves. Through the front door, Eren hears a final, shrill holler and then another one following it closely. He shakes his head with a hand buried in his bedhead, scratching idly and waiting for his boys to come back inside.


End file.
